Wanderlust
by PieFeathers
Summary: Dean is a pirate who lives for adventure and fights. Castiel works for the Government, and has a great hatred for pirates. Due to his previous crew jumping ship Castiel must employ a new group of men, this just so happens to include Dean. Both men have a reason why they are who they are, and the sea is the only way they can be free of their past.
1. Chapter 1

" _In the year of 1650 the world changed as advances in steam power brought new opportunities for many different forms of living. Food production, transportation and even weapons are changed greatly over the next 100 years. These changes were slow in the beginning, but began to pick up as new discoveries were made._

 _The first thing to change was how people lived in cities and towns were connected to great factories that ran on steam produced by heated water. In the beginning the use of coal was common but as problems with breathing grew worst, the change was called for by the citizens of these affected areas. The Government refused to listen and this started the 1698 Black Winter._

 _Said government took the newly created forms of weapons and began their expansion. They spread further out into the lands, spreading all over the Greater Continent and to the Eastern Continent. In the following decade the government hired pirates to expand and bring their message to continents they could not reach on land._

 _These hired pirates soon became at odds with the pirates that hated the government and war started between them. The pirates believed that the Government would take away their freedom, while the privateers were well paid and their families compensated if they were lost in battle. Most privateers saw their rights were expendable and that in the long run they didn't matter. This didn't settle well with the pirates and many citizens. The Government punishes all pirates who refuse to join their alliance. Piracy is punishable by death or work prisons."_

A boy of about fourteen set the book down and sat back into his chair after reading the passage. His teacher stood up and began explaining what this passage meant, but he couldn't listen. He hated learning that the Government wanted to end the lives of all pirates. He was concerned for his older brother who often left him to earn a living on the sea. He lived in constant fear that he would never hear from his brother again, that he would be killed or captured.

The children of all Government school's were taught this, taught the history and taught that the Government was always right. In some parts of the Government's reign the families refused to allow their children to go to school in case they would be brainwashed into learning that they were to give all their rights up to the Government.

The boy's brother had told him that no matter what they were not allowed to take away their free will. But he found it hard to fight back, he was forced to go to school thanks to a program that was to teach the children and teens of his village. The Government wanted all their citizens all over the world to be educated, but only educated with what they wanted them to be educated with.

" _The world is ours, we own it so we should be able to do what we please and take what we want."_ His brother had told him one day before he had left for another trip.

He knew that his brother would be fine, but he had no one since their parent's had passed. Sometimes their Uncle cared for him and left food, but he was so busy and he lived all the way across the valley that sometimes the boy didn't see him for a week or more. All he could do was wait for his brother to return.

"Samuel!" The demanding voice of his teacher caused the boy to look up from his book and he stood up in preparation for whatever passage he was going to be instructed to recite. He hated it...he wanted nothing more than to be with his brother out on the sea. He knew once he was older he could leave this place, and no longer have to be groomed to be a good soldier for the Government.

Silence had filled the old building as the stranger entered, his clothing and posture the opposite of many of the men sitting at the tables. It was an old pub that was frequented by seafaring men, most of whom were pirates. The walls were a brown-white, aged from the years the building had been standing and in the center of the room was an old wood bar, an older man standing there wiping it down.

" _Cad is feidir liom a dheanahm ar do shon?_ " The man who had been wandering around the large, dust filled room stopped when he heard someone speak to him in he assumed was the local tongue. He blinked in confusion before speaking in the less common trade language hoping the man would understand him.

"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't understand." He said in a deep rough voice. The bartender narrowed his eyes studying the stranger before looking over his shoulder and shouting in the same language as before.

" _Deian! Go bhufuil duine eigin anseo ag labhairt an tradail."_

A man with bright green eyes responded with a shout that the man assumed was some form of swearing before running over to the bartender and smiled at the stranger as the older man clapped him on the back and went to help a patron. Freckles accented his forest green eyes, his dirty blond-brown hair cut short and clean. His smile was bright and he seemed to happy, too clean for this filthy place.

"Sorry, you don't speak Gaeilge?" The man asked leaning forward on the bar. "Dean." He introduced himself nodding his head towards the man. The stranger was at least a couple inches shorter than Dean but he was dressed in fine clothing that could only come from living a life paid by the government. Dean didn't trust anyone who worked for any government, especially in his line of work.

"Castiel." The man said in an accent Dean couldn't place. He wasn't from Dean's home country due to the coloring of the uniform he was wearing, and the accent wasn't from the surrounding lands as all of them had similar accents. The accent wasn't too thick, but it went well with the deep voice of the man.

The uniform was a blue and silver, the blue matching the eyes of Castiel. His hair was a mess of dark hair as if he had been standing out in the wind too long. On his one hip was a sword, the hilt adorned in gems. Dean leered at the stones for a bit, his instincts telling him he could fetch a good price with that sword. He looked back up to the man's face, Dean would admit he was good looking but seemed to have a few lines on his face from the hard life out at sea. Dean had a hard time placing how old Castiel was exactly, but he knew he couldn't be more than a few years older than Dean.

"You far from home Castiel?" Dean asked a bit of hostility entering his voice. Castiel spared him a glance and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Dean only shrugged and pretended to work on the bar.

"What are you needing?" Dean asked finally grabbing a rag from the side. He only helped out at the bar that his Uncle owned when he was in town, growing up he often helped out the best he could while working up the courage to finally stow away on one of the ships in the port.

"I'm looking for men to fill some spots in my crew. I pay well." Castiel explained looking around the room for any possible men. Dean set the rag down and smiled. This was way too easy of a mark.

"I just happen to be a sailor myself, if you need help you came to the right place!" Dean smirked. Castiel turned back in surprise and shrugged.

"If you say so. I still need a few more men."

" _Fir, no mor duinn a post! A mairnealach saibhir! Lig duinn ag imirt deas agus a chur ar an or!"_ Dean shouted and several men stood up shouting back. Castiel didn't understand what they were saying but he did know that these men were pirates.

He grumbled under his breath and looked at the gathering men. He hated pirates, they were nothing but lowly scum that took what they wanted. He didn't trust them and he turned back to Dean who had wanted around to the front of the bar.

"You are all pirates?" Castiel asked frowning. He looked around the bar to see if there was anyone who wasn't one, but they all were staring back at him making him feel as if he had walked right into a trap. " _Blyad'."_ Castiel swore.

"Do you have a problem with this? You wanted men, why be picky?" Dean said standing closer to Castiel. He knew Dean was testing him, and he kept an even face and didn't back away.

"No. I will need your names, and need to know how many of you speak the trade language." Castiel looked at the men who seemed to not understand what he was saying.

"I'm afraid I'm the only one who does." Dean explained before translating what Castiel had said for the other men.

Castiel nodded and turned to Dean sighing. He didn't want anything to do with pirates, especially ones that were so illiterate they probably couldn't even read or write in their own mother language. He could tell Dean was smart, and strong and it would be a wise choice to make him higher up in command as it seemed he was in charge of the group of men that had joined him. Castiel was sure they wouldn't take his orders, but perhaps if Dean was giving the orders they would respect him and there would be less of a chance of mutiny.

"Do you have any experience as being a first mate?" Castiel asked Dean. The man hesitated before nodding. He was used to being in charge, but seeing as Castiel was obviously the captain, Dean would take second in charge over being a deck swabber.

Castiel's ship was a well sized three masted clipper, a few men were working to fix the sails and side of the ship, the ship having gotten into a bit of bad weather on the way there. She had the word, "Врата рая" painted on her side. Dean let out a low whistle at the sight of the ship, surprised at how large and well kept she was other than the damage from the storm. He wasted no time as he boarded the ship right behind Castiel.

"What is her name?" Dean asked. Castiel smiled and led the man to below deck.

"Vrata raya. Heaven's Gate." He explained.

"What language is that?" Dean scoffed looking around the sleeping quarters. There was a good amount of room to move about down there, much better than other ships Dean had been on.

"Why does it matter? You have your own language, I have mine." Castiel stated his eyes narrowing. Dean didn't question it anymore as it seemed Castiel didn't want to talk about it, and Dean didn't want to get in trouble with the captain before they even set sail.

"I will show you to my quarters, where you can find me if there is anything going on that needs my attention." Castiel led him further back into the ship.

They entered a large, uncluttered room. In the front there was an ornate desk that seemed to be carved out of an ancient red wood and fastened to the floor. Papers and maps were strewn across the desk and Dean could only wonder how many place Castiel had visited, he was slightly jealous of this. A good sized bed was shoved between to bookcases, the bedding thrown about as if Castiel had just woken. The room moved into a point and an open window was above a nook carved into the side with pillows thrown onto it. Dean noticed that it had a latch, and Dean could imagine Castiel taking a warm day off and laying there looking out it with the window open. The window was above the water level enough so in normal weather water wouldn't be able to enter. But he was sure that when weather turned for the worst that it would stay firmly closed. The walls were adorn with maps and royal decelerations from the Government in a the same language as that was on the ship.

"Sit." Castiel ordered as he sat at his desk and searched for a quill and ink to write with. Dean sat down on a chair across from Castiel, still looking around the room in awe. Castiel seemed to notice this as he smiled and shook his head.

"You think this is anything? You should see the higher ups personal cabins." He said. Dean raised an eyebrow, not even being able to imagine what that would look like. He was so used to being in dirty, crammed quarters in small pirate ships but this was something else entirely.

"I need your name and the names of all the men who are joining my crew. At this time I have only ten men working for me, but that is not enough to man a ship this size." He explained.

"Deian Winchester." Dean stated, using his given Gaeilge name. Castiel wrote it down on a piece of white clean parchment.

"Age?" He asked without looking up from the paper.

"23." Dean knew he was young compared to many of the other men on the ship and from the way Castiel sent him a raised eyebrow, he could tell he was younger than Castiel. "You...seem young for a captain, how old are you?" He asked. "Sir?" He added hesitantly.

"I did not start my work until I was well out of my teens. I have just passed my 29h winter." He explained. Dean's eyes widened, the man did not seem that much older than him.

"Do you have family? Parents? Siblings? Wife, children?" Castiel lingered on the last two and Dean felt slightly uncomfortable under the captain's blue gaze.

"I have a brother, Samuel. He's much younger than me...I have no one else." He explained. Castiel nodded and wrote that down quickly. Dean realized this must have been in case anything happened to him.

"Since you seem to know those men, you may write down their names, age, and next of kin if you know this information." Castiel stated placing the parchment in front of Dean who began scribbling down the information.

Castiel was intrigued by this young man. He was surprised he knew how to write so well as it was well known most pirates knew nothing of reading or writing. He could tell he was very intelligent, and he hoped that Dean would serve him well and wouldn't jump ship. He wanted to learn more about him, and he was sure that Dean wouldn't be scared off by any sort of danger they may find themselves in. He could sense that Dean had an adventurers soul, just how eager he was to leave with some ship that could easily take him to his execution showed this.

Once Dean was done he handed the paper back to Castiel before standing. "I would like to help with the repairs if that is alright with you."

"That will be fine." Castiel said setting the paper down. He knew that most of these names were likely fake but he didn't care. He was working with pirates after all, what was he expecting?

 **Translations – (Some are supposed to be Gaelic but since google translate only had Irish that will have to do.)**  
 **Go bhfuil duine eigin anseo ag labhairt an tradail. - There is someone here speaking the trade.**  
 **Cad is feidir liom a dheanamh ar do shon – What can I do for you?**  
 **Gaeilge – Irish**  
 **Deian – Dean**  
 **"Fir, no mor duinn a post! A mairnealach saibhir! Lig duinn ag imirt deas agus a chur ar an or!" Men, we have a job! A rich sailor! Let us play nice and take the gold!**  
 **Blyad' – Fuck**  
 **Врата рая – Heaven's Gate**


	2. Chapter 2

Dean jolted awake as soon as he heard the sound of a bell ringing. He groaned and flipped over in his cot, trying to escape the noise. But the noise seemed to grow louder until he was up. The smell of salt water assaulted his nose and he could barely see anything around him due to the darkness. He tried to lay back on the scratchy uncomfortable cot, but the movement of the other men made it hard for him to sleep. He finally stumbled out of his cot and groaned when he realized it was the bell for the men to wake up and start working. He grabbed his white shirt from the day before and pulled it on before ascending to the deck.

The sun wasn't up just yet and lanterns lit the deck. Their low light helped the men see only a few feet in front of them and as Dean approached the side of the deck he could barely see into the pitch black water. Dean looked around until his eyes fell on Castiel, the man stood tall, his uniform on and in perfect shape.

Approaching him, Dean could appreciate the fine detail in Castiel's uniform. The silver details were not thread, but actual silver and Dean licked his lips at the idea of a little extra cash he could get from those. The collar of the uniform jacket was high and covered most of Castiel's neck, all the buttons silver and the embroidery near the edges matching. The front of the jacket fell to Castiel's waist, but the back fell to the back of his knees. His pants matched the jacket in color, but were much more simple than the rest of his clothing.

Dean stood beside Castiel and sighed looking at the men who were lumbering about, still waking up. They had just left the port the day before and they were still getting used to the new ship. The air had a slight chill that Dean hadn't noticed when he was wrapped up in his blanket, his body heat keeping him warm.

"So do you have orders or do you just wait to come across any pirate to raid them for the name of the Government." Dean sneered. Castiel glared at Dean and shook his head.

"You believe that we are only out to harm you. We are protecting the world from scum like pirates, who murder and pillage like vikings." Castiel growled. "But if you need to know, we are to take a few prisoners from _Frantsiya._ " Dean frowned confused before Castiel clarified for him.

"France. Sorry, I forget that half my crew from my homeland are gone..." He sighed.

Dean wondered where the rest of the crew had gone, he would of heard of knew strangers in town. And even if they did jump ship, why had they? Was Castiel so cruel of a captain that they felt the need to leave? Or did some of them die along the way? Dean couldn't help but think of the paper he had written down all their names and next of kin on. Was this normal for Castiel to just lose men? Dean couldn't help but think what kind of situation he had gotten his men and him into.

"What kind of prisoners?" Dean asked. Castiel didn't answer instead the captain yelled at a few men to start lowering the sails as they needed to be off.

"You should do your job Dean. I'm not paying you to ask questions." Castiel stated walking off.

Dean gritted his teeth and translated the orders for his men so they would start working. He was irritated with the cold faced captain, and it wasn't just because he worked for the Government. He was unfriendly and acted much superior to Dean. Even though he was young, Dean had his fare share of hardship. He was tired of older men acting like they knew more than him simply because they had lived longer.

The entire day Dean spent trying to avoid Castiel. He helped out with adjusting the sails and even took the time to peer over the deck to the waters. The day went by quickly and as the sun began to set Dean decided he would investigate Castiel's quarters more thoroughly. He figured the man had to be keeping some goods in there, away from the crew. His fingers twitched at the thought of taking Castiel's sword and working to remove the gems off the hilt.

Castiel was busy giving orders on proper conduct to Dean's men, who didn't understand him, so Dean knew he had time to sneak away. Inside the lower deck he quickly crept pass a few sleeping men who were taking naps so they could stay up at night to watch the ship. He tried to not make noises, and he made sure his boots didn't scuff at the wooden planks or make too loud of a stomping noise.

He shut Castiel's door behind him and made sure to be quiet when closing it. He quickly began to search the desk, hoping to find anything gold or worth anything. He didn't find anything and he swore looking around in a frenzy. He knew he wouldn't have much time before Castiel would notice him gone so he had to be quick.

Dean ran over to the bed and began searching under it, and in the pillows. He then turned to the bookshelves and began taking out books, hoping to find a hiding space for items that Castiel could have. He slammed the books back in each time he didn't find one and he was growing more frustrated.

His blood ran cold as he heard footsteps coming closer to the room and he quickly hid behind the bed, between it and the wall with the window. He could hear the click of Castiel's clean, well kept boots on the ground as he entered the room. He slammed the door shut and began mumbling to himself in his native language. Dean poked his head around the side of the bed making sure Castiel couldn't see him.

" _Eti glupyye lyudi ne ponimayut vazhnost' etogo._ " Castiel grumbled as he removed the sword from his side and placed it on the desk. He worked off his jacket, and Dean's attention went from the glint of the sword hilt to the undressing man. " _I chto chelovek pobezhal...Eto to, chto ya poluchayu za nayem piratov."_

Dean wasn't sure what Castiel was saying but he wasn't really paying attention. The man threw his formal jacket onto the bed, causing Dean to hide back behind the bed once more until he heard Castiel sit at his desk. He looked around to see Castiel working, Dean only being able to see his back curved as he leaned over the desk. His light blue-gray shirt sleeves were unbuttoned and rolled up past his elbows and whenever he reached to grab something Dean could see small flashes of inked skin that peeked out from just above his elbows.

Dean wondered if he could get away without Castiel seeing him but he knew that he was stuck. If Castiel found him he would surely be kicked off at the next port with no way to get home. He thought if he could easily leave when Castiel got dinner, but he remembered the night before when Castiel had eaten in his quarters instead with the other men.

He swore under his breath as Castiel stood but instead of coming near Dean the captain ran out hearing commotion. Dean took this chance and he rushed out, ignoring the sword that was laying on the desk, just wanting to get out. He ran pass a few men who were waking up from the commotion on deck and Dean ran up there to see what was going on.

Castiel was in the middle of two men, one of Castiel's and one of Dean's, who were bloodied and obviously had been fighting. Dean rushed over to help Castiel just as one of Dean's men, a man named Benny, swung at the captain.

"Woah! Hey!" Dean yelled grabbing Benny, wrapping an arm around his chest under his armpits and pulling him back. " _Calma tú féin!_ " He growled.

Benny fought against him but finally stopped when Castiel pushed his own man away. The captain turned to Benny and Dean, pure fury in his eyes as he stared them down. Benny shrunk back, but Dean stood tall, ready for any yelling that would come from their boss.

"If you can't keep your men in order for even one day, then I will find a new crew once in Frantsiya." Castiel growled. Dean shoved Benny behind him and stepped up to Castiel, both men close to each others height so they could stare each other down.

A few of the men murmured unsure, they weren't ready to see a fight between their captain and first mate. Castiel was the first to break the silence as he slammed his fist into Dean's face, knocking the surprised man to the ground. Dean sprawled out clutching his face and he was ready to get up and hit Castiel back when he remembered Castiel was the captain and he couldn't do anything to him.

"Keep your men in line." Castiel warned him before storming off to the lower deck.

Dean laid there as the men began getting back to their work and he groaned as he could feel blood falling freely from his nose. He was surprised at how strong Castiel was, and he knew he would have his work cut out for him if he wanted to steal from him. One false move and it was possible Dean might just be beaten to death by that man.

Dean sat with Benny, eating their dinner which consisted of hard bread and fresh caught fish. They were allowed to fish when the ship was still in the water, and they had caught some for themselves so they decided to cook it on deck, being mindful of the fire. They talked and joked about the horrible captain they had and his men who seemed to act so elite over the others.

Dean and Benny had been friends since they were teens. They had met in Bobby's bar, both young men having experienced enough in their life to be just as hardened as any of the aged sailors in the bar. Benny ran from his home, his father abusive and his mother a street whore. Dean was alone to care for his young brother, as his parents had died early in their lives. Their mother died when she gave birth to Samuel, while his father died in a fishing accident when Samuel was two.

Dean and Sam were almost ten years apart in age, and at sixteen Dean had been tired of caring for his six year old brother. Bobby tried to help out the best he could but he had his own family. He was married to a wonderful merchant named Ellen and they had a strong willed daughter, Jo, who was a few years younger than Dean. That year Dean left for the first time. He joined Benny on a ship, and both men had become close friends and inseparable.

At age seventeen, Dean had started to court Jo. She was only fifteen, but both were in love...young love. It was just a small crush and as soon as it went anywhere it died out. Dean and Jo stayed friends but they were never the same again.

When Sam was eight, Dean left him more often for longer trips but they could live in a better part of the village now that Dean was earning more. Dean worked for different ships, for fishing, pirates, even work ships. He did everything to help make sure Sam had everything he needed. Dean even worked on land for a while, in England. He worked in factories there, but soon left after it started to affect his health. Sam never knew about the factory work, since it was very dangerous and Dean didn't want Sam to worry about him.

Growing up Dean recognized that he would pay attention to men sometimes, not as often as women but sometimes there would be men that caught his interest. As Dean grew older, his preferences changed. Women grew his attention but he would have just as many dreams about men, sometimes more. He had never actually been with a man, but at the age of 23, he had been with plenty of women. He enjoyed women, but he still wondered what it would be like to be with another man.

Once Dean even favored the idea of asking Benny to be his first, but Benny met a wonderful woman, and Dean realized he wasn't even into men. He never trusted anyone else, none of his men he could ask, he didn't want to seem weak. He simply resigned that he could live his life without experiencing a night with a man.

The next couple days went by uneventful. Dean still watched Castiel, learning his patterns and Castiel still acted his cold, controlling self. They reached France by the fourth day at sea, very good for even the large, fast ship. Dean had only been to France once, and he was glad to see a port. He thought about perhaps some Frenchwoman he could tempt to bed with, but then wondered if they were allowed to leave ship for the night.

Castiel was the first off the ship and he didn't even tell the others what they could do or where he was going. Dean thought this was interesting, and his curiosity got the best of him as he sneaked off after Castiel. He really wanted to know who these prisoners were and why they needed to carry them back to...wherever. He never even learned where they were taking them. Maybe they were to be executed and thrown into the sea...that seemed plausible. The Government could make anyone disappear.

Dean followed Castiel through the city, avoiding the gaze of anyone who may question why a poorly dressed man was following a Government paid official. They might have been concerned he would rob or assassinate the man. Castiel wove deeper into the crowded streets and he stopped outside of a run down stone building. Dean hid behind another building in interest and watched Castiel entered the building.

Dean waited a few more minutes before slinking into the dark doorway and finding himself in a narrow passage, lit only by a single electric torch at the front of the passageway. He proceeded with caution, looking to see if there was any doorways that Castiel could of ducked into but he found the passage kept going. It took him a few minutes to realize the passage was sloping down and he found it odd that it would be leading underground.

He was starting to wonder just what kind of place this was when he was greeted by a large gruff man coming from a door at the end of the passage. He stopped in his tracks seeing Dean and narrowed his eyes. Dean swore and tried to act like he was supposed to be here. The man shook his head and pushed him back.

"This is a private party. Get lost." He growled. Dean looked passed him at the door and he knew he had to see what was there.

"I have a friend. He came here. I need to give him a message." Dean lied. The man didn't buy it and he made a movement to his waist as if he was reaching for a dagger. Dean stumbled back and grinned. "Easy there. I promise I'll be quick. When I say friend...I'm more of his servant boy. I just bring him messages from important people." Dean said hoping that this would go over better.

The man seemed to mull this over before nodding. "Go ahead. But be quick." He growled.

Dean nodded and slipped passed him, making sure he didn't get stabbed in the back by the guard. He entered through the door and stopped as bright lights blinded him. He shook his head and squinted looking around the room. His eyes widened at what he saw, he was definitely in the wrong place.

The room wasn't too large, but it was adorn in rich gold and silver items. Chairs made from the finest woods and silks were littered around the room, with men of important standing resting in them. All the men in the room wore uniforms of different countries...if they were wearing clothing at all. Dean was surprised to see several of the men, many older, enjoying the company of several prostitutes on fine wooden beds, silk and fabrics covering the most likely soft mattresses. He shook his head at the obvious disregard for modesty and he searched the room for Castiel, silently praying he wouldn't find him too with a lady of the night. He did not need that image in his mind, he shuddered.

He found Castiel conversing with another man wearing the same uniform. As Dean came closer he could hear they were speaking in Castiel's language, which meant the other man must have been from the same country. Castiel turned to see Dean approaching and his face fell from his smile to a frown.

"What are you doing here?" Castiel demanded standing from the chair he had been lounging in.

"I came to find out what you were doing. You just left us without instructions." Dean growled getting in his face. Castiel narrowed his eyes and scoffed.

"You are all grown men. You don't need me to hold your hands."

Dean could see many of the men in the room turn to them, some with hands on their swords. He gulped realizing he needed to be cautious. He ducked his head down and nodded.

"What about the prisoners?" He asked. Castiel sighed and sent a side glance to the man who was standing beside him in the same uniform.

"I was just discussing with my friend about them. This is why I came here." Castiel stated.

"Right, that's the only reason." Dean said looking back at the men on the beds with the women. Castiel seemed to be offended by this idea and he shook his head in disgust.

"I can guarantee you that will never be the reason I come here." He growled. Dean was surprised by the angry retort, it was obvious that Castiel was disturbed by this suggestion.

"Now if you please, return to the ship. I will have the prisoners there tonight and we will leave then." Castiel said. Dean knew he was being dismissed, and he bowed his head before leaving the room.

 **A/N - Eti glupyye lyudi ne ponimayut vazhnost' etogo. - Those stupid men don't understand the importance of this.**  
 **I chto chelovek pobezhal ... Eto to, chto ya poluchayu za nayem piratov. - And that man ran off...this is what I get for hiring pirates.**  
 **Calma tú féin! - Calm yourself!**


	3. Chapter 3

Dean laid on the deck, staring up at the stars. He was alone on the deck, the other men sleeping below deck or keeping watch over the prisoners. The ship was still in port and Castiel had just returned with the 'prisoners'. They were two men, both pirates. He scoffed in disbelief, he couldn't believe Castiel would bring on pirate prisoners when half his crew were pirates. How was he to know they wouldn't release the prisoners? He didn't care really, when he had returned from the city he had ransacked Castiel's room, still not finding anything even after a thorough search.

He had promised his men riches from this captain but he hadn't expected them to be doing boring jobs like transporting prisoners. What happened to the stories of Government paid pirates taking goods from other ships and countries in the name of the Government? He sat up when he heard someone come up deck, but groaned when he saw it was Castiel.

"You were in my quarters?" Castiel asked crossing his arms as he approached Dean. The pirate stood up and rubbed his sore neck, the laying on the deck causing his muscles to go stiff. He couldn't admit to being in Castiel's quarters, it would be cause for him to be kicked off the ship.

"Who told you that? I've never been near your quarters other than the time you showed me where it was at.." Dean protested. He turned away ready to go below deck and get some rest.

Castiel grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "No. Several men told me you were down there. Are you searching for something? I can guarantee you that I have nothing of value other than my sword on this ship. That is not the type of ship I run."

Dean shrugged his hand off and shook his head. "But you work for the Government. You should be paid well." He said slightly confused at this news.

"I'm not paid by them." Castiel scoffed. "I work for them...so I stay out of their hands, away from being punished for my crimes." He admitted. "It was either this...or being sent to prison again."

Dean wondered what kind of 'crimes' Castiel could of committed. He remembered the tattoos on Castiel's arms and he couldn't help but wonder if those were from his crimes. Castiel wasn't a pirate, that much Dean could tell. His hatred for pirates was evidence of this, if he had been one at one time he wouldn't have such a hate for them. Dean could see Castiel having perhaps killed someone, but that was the job description for both pirates and Government hired seafaring men.

"Stay out of my quarters, Dean. This is your last warning." Castiel stated before turning and walking back below deck, leaving Dean who was standing there silently.

Dean stayed up deck the rest of the night, barely getting sleep, his mind conjuring images of Castiel standing over his lifeless body. The captain was covered in blood and holding the jeweled sword that had been pushed through Dean's body. A new fear of the captain came over Dean, but by mornings first light he had pushed the fear away. It was stupid, he shouldn't be afraid of him.

When they finally set sail that morning, Dean felt dead on his feet. He barely heard when Castiel called out new orders, in both his native tongue and in the trade language. Dean groaned and yelled out the same orders in his own language. Both men stared at each other, both having a quiet understanding. Dean understood that Castiel was not just a Government toy, and Castiel understanding the pirate was in fear of this new knowledge.

"Hey!" Dean stopped when he was about to collapse onto his cot. He turned to see the prisoners tied up to beam, only one was awake. This one nodded to Dean, trying to get his attention. It was obvious he wanted to see if Dean would help him out of his current situation.

Dean rolled his eyes and just laid down on his cot, ignoring them. He didn't want to get on anymore of Castiel's bad side and he knew it would be best if he didn't even interact with these men. He wondered where their guard was but he figured he had gone to use the bathroom or something like that. He heard for the one calling to him once more and he groaned finally turning to face them.

"What? If you want something why don't you ask the guy who is supposed to be watching you." Dean snapped.

"Why don't you leave 'im alone. He's jus' a meater." The other man who had been sleeping suddenly said. His accent was thicker than his friends, and Dean wondered exactly where these men were from and what they were doing in France. "He won't stand up to 'is captain."

Dean scowled and stood up from his cot staring down at the men. He wasn't a 'meater' as the prisoner had called him, or a coward as that was what it meant, and he could easily stand up to Castiel. He grabbed the man who had been asleep and pulled him up as far as the rope would allow.

"Listen here. I am not in the mood for both of you. I can handle myself around the captain, I don't need a poor excuse of a pirate to strong-arm me." Dean growled.

"Really? He got to you has he?" The first man asked. Dean looked over to him confused and shook his head.

"No. I hate his guts, but I'm not stupid to challenge him."

"That's good. I heard he's a killer."

Dean frowned at this information. Did they know something about Castiel? Maybe he could get information out of them, he realized. He let go of the man he was holding and the pirate slumped back against the beam.

"Aye. He's also a mandrake." The second man stated, sneering. Dean was taken aback by this.

He could assume they were only spreading lies and rumors about Castiel. It wasn't uncommon for people to slander one's name with rumors of homosexuality, and even men with wives and children would often get their name's muddied by this. Dean hadn't even assumed that Castiel may enjoy time with men rather than women.

Of course, Dean wasn't free of having these names placed onto him. When he was a teen and finding his enjoyment of men, he had sometimes confided in people. Rumors would spread and soon he was being called a nancy, a mandrake, and sometimes the nicer 'confirmed bachelor'. He sighed and shook his head.

"No. I would of known if he was such..." This caused both men to laugh and Dean felt a small spark of anger grow inside of him.

"We hear stories. The men who held us liked to gossip, much like women. They talked about Castiel, the captain who was a killer and who enjoyed bedding numerous handsome young men." One of them stated. "Much like yourself."

Dean could hear what the were insinuating and he grabbed at the one who had been speaking, grabbing at his throat. He slammed the man's head against the beam and he heard the other one yelling in fear. He didn't want them spreading rumors that he was in anyway in a relationship with the captain, but just as he was ready to slam the pirate's head into the beam again he was being pulled back.

"What is going on here?" Castiel demanded throwing Dean aside.

Dean's heart skipped a beat. He didn't want to get in trouble again and he glared at the two pirates who just stared up at Castiel. He turned to Dean and narrowed his eyes, almost judging. He felt his skin crawl and he did his best to act defiant towards the captain. Castiel finally turned back to the men and hit both, dazing them. Dean figured this meant he could go, running from the three men.

Castiel locked his door and pulled off his jacket, throwing it over his chair. His crew were more trouble than it was worth, and the two prisoners they had were just as bad. He had heard almost everything, from them telling Dean he was a killer to him not having interest in women. He didn't need rumors to be spread around, and he was furious that people of his own ranking would be talking about him so freely especially around the enemy.

He was growing tired of having to deal with Dean, even though they had only been around each other for less than a week. He was furious at Dean for allowing the prisoners to get under his skin like that, but he knew that what they were suggesting would offend any man who was trying to protect their masculinity. But despite this Castiel couldn't help but feel a small twinge of disappointment at how Dean reacted.

Castiel had been called many names in his lifetime, enough times by his brothers and by his peers in his homeland. So much so that it was the cause of his first truly violent crime. He was only sixteen at the time, but for his size he had earned his nickname from it. G _oluboglazyy rys'._ Blue eyed lynx, due to his unusual eye color and his fighting style.

"Where do you think you are going?" Came the loud cry of his younger sister, Anna. Castiel ignored her, instead sticking his hands into his jacket pockets and heading out into the cold winter evening.

The sixteen year old was just starting to grow taller, yet he was still shorter than most of his peers and much thinner. The cold winter wind easily pierced through his thin frame, but he pretended to not be bothered by this. His weakness came from years of being sick as a young boy and well into his teenage years, and it wasn't until a couple years earlier that he was able to move and leave the house. His weak body wasn't much of a worry though, his father often told him that since he was healthy once more he would be able to catch up to his peers. His father had only to point out that Castiel's brothers and even his father were all strong bodied men, and that he would grow.

The first thing he had started to do was steal and vandalize the streets of his home town of Arkhangelsk. He kicked a frozen rock aside, bored. He was already on the police's high alert, and he didn't want to go to prison for stealing anything again. He had spent several nights in the jail, and they even threatened to ship him out to Saint Petersburg but they thought better when they learned this was where Castiel's father was from, in fact he was an important official there traveling there for work often by train.

"Hey look! It's the Krushnic kid." Came a shout from behind Castiel and he groaned recognizing the voice.

A group of three boys, all taller than Castiel came from the alley he had just been passing. Two had iron pipes swung over their shoulders, another had what seemed to be a butcher's knife in his hand. Castiel narrowed his eyes and looked them over deeming them to be a threat. He was known for his fights, but he wasn't stupid enough to go up against three teenage boys who were bigger than him.

"How's the family?" The leader, a tall overweight boy asked. "I heard your brother still hasn't come back home."

It was true, Michael the second oldest boy of the Krushnic family, hadn't come home or written them since he joined the army. The country was currently fighting off the Government in an attempt to revolt. The country revolted many times, but for the past hundred and fifty years they had still remained under the Government's control.

"So what? I don't need him to fight my battles." Castiel growled taking his hands from his pockets. He was often the target of bullies due to him being still weak from being sick so long, and for his family's wealth that out numbered most of the laborers in the city. It didn't help that the people of the village loved to gossip and it was often at his family's expense, even if they did their best to help out the others.

"You sure about that? I mean you are just a twig." The leader laughed. "Speaking of your family, your sister there is looking pretty fine."

Castiel gritted his teeth. He knew they were trying to get him to react, but he wouldn't no matter what they said about his family. His family were often hard on him but he still loved them. But not enough to die for trying to fight these boys. He backed up, never turning his back on them so they wouldn't hurt him.

"I also heard that you were caught with one of the sailors staying in port." The boy stated. This caused Castiel to freeze.

He could of sworn he had been careful when flirting with the sailors that came through. His parent's had often tried to get his attention to turn to the many women of the town but he found the idea of being intimate with a women upsetting. When he finally started seeing the outside world, he found himself drawn to the men who came off the ships in port. Many men, from different parts of the world. Many were stronger than him, having spent their lives on ships and fighting each other.

Castiel was still young so not many of the men would even engage in conversation with him, and the ones who did hold interest long enough were not into men, often they assumed he was a girl due to his thin face and still feminine features.

"Is that where you were headed? Off to kiss some men?" One of the other boys laughed. "Going to be a little bitch for them?"

"N-no." Castiel stammered but it didn't do any good as one of the boys rushed him and shoved him down. He barely moved before the iron pipe came crashing down beside him.

"Watch out! He might make a move on you." The leader joked, causing the other boys to gag in fake disgust. "No guy is going to want you, maybe if you dress up in a nice pretty dress, they might not notice you are a guy!"

Castiel growled under his breath and he grabbed the iron pipe that the boy wasn't hanging onto very well, yanking it from his grasp. The boy stumbled in surprise but was met by the same pipe to the face, knocking him down flat on the ground. The other three boys took a step back in shock, none of them had actually thought Castiel would fight back against them.

The boy with the knife made a move towards him but Castiel wasn't having any of it. He dropped the pipe and wrestled against the boy, griping the wrist of the hand the knife was in so the boy couldn't stab at him. A hand reached his throat and squeezed but he wasn't going to allow the boy to kill him. Instead he kicked him in the leg, then kneeing him in the groin causing him to drop, taking Castiel with him.

Once on top of the other boy Castiel used his free hand to claw at the boy's face, leaving bright red marks from his nails. He was stunned when the leader hit him across the head with the pipe and he fell off the boy with the knife, allowing him to stab him wildly in the arm and shoulder. The pain was enough to snap Castiel out of his daze and he gripped the knife wielding hand, throwing the boy's balance off when he went for another stab.

Castiel scrambled up, slamming his foot into the knife boy's face before turning his attention on the leader. The boy dropped his pipe and stared at Castiel in fear. The smaller, thinner boy looked terrifying with blood dripping down his face from the wound from the pipe, and with his clothes staining with blood around the shallow stab wounds. He ran.

Castiel was right on his tail, the boy not being able to run too fast before he tripped and Castiel landed on him. He screamed for mercy as Castiel started hitting him over and over, hot wild tears mixing with the blood on his face. He was tired of being bullied, tired of being treated as if he could be stepped on, tired of being weak and ill...just tired of it all.

When the police finally arrived after a passerby ran for help, the boy Castiel had been attacking was nearly dead. His face was beaten and bruised from the punches, his neck and arms scratched up from Castiel's nails. The worst part that the police could find was numerous bite marks on the boys arms from him trying to protect himself.

They found Castiel sitting at the top of a small broken wall, hunched up like a cat and a knife in hand that he had taken from the knife boy. He was dazed and barely conscious from blood loss, but still alert in case of more danger.

Castiel's mother cried when she found out that he had been arrested once more, but this time for the assault of the three boys. He didn't even make a move to defend what he had done. He simply gave his mother an apologetic smile as they dragged him away. This time they were sending him to Saint Petersburg, they informed him. He simply didn't care, he knew if he was to return they would never look at him the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean sat in the pub drinking alone. They had finally landed in England, and the prisoners were handed off. He wanted nothing more than to catch a boat back home, he was so close yet he heard talk that they were getting a real job for once. One with actual riches. All of the men were allowed to have the rest of the night off and Dean just wanted to spend it drinking and flirting with the women of the town. He really didn't want to spend time dealing with Castiel and his secretive past.

Some of the men on board had started to not trust Castiel, as the rumors of him being a killer spread. Castiel didn't do anything to dispel these rumors, instead he stayed in his quarters as long as he could without having to deal with the men. Dean wondered if the rumors were true and Castiel just was tired of lying all the time. Dean did worry that there would be a mutiny, but so far he hadn't heard any rumors of this...just unrest among his men and some of the few remaining men of Castiel's.

A low murmur came over the men in the pub and Dean looked up from his drink to see Castiel entering. It was obvious that rumors had spread in the port, yet the captain seemed unfazed by it all. He walked past Dean to the bar, standing tall and ordered a drink. He simply seemed to ignore Dean all together and Dean glared at his back as if the man was offending him by just being there.

Once he had gotten his drink he looked around for a place to sit, and Dean felt it would be best to get on his captain's good side. He sighed and waved at Castiel to join him. Castiel visibly stiffened as he looked around the bar for another seat but most of the men just glared at him. Eventually Castiel let his head drop down in defeat and he sat across from Dean setting his full glass and a bottle of clear alcohol on the table.

Dean smiled smugly at him and downed the rest of his drink. Castiel saw this as a provocation, and he took his own glass downing the liquid inside. He set the glass down and stared right into Dean's eyes. He refilled his glass and silently offered to fill Dean's. The pirate scooted his glass forward and raised an eyebrow at how little Castiel had poured into the glass. He knew he could handle more than that and he downed the liquid inside at the same time as Castiel.

Immediately he felt it burn and he yelled out in shock. He heard a low chuckle come from Castiel and he wiped his mouth clean of the foul liquid. Castiel simply refilled his glass and smirked at Dean.

"Can't hold your liqueur? Too bad." Castiel commented.

"That isn't liqueur...that's death in a bottle." Dean spat back at him. Castiel shook his head and mumbled something under his breath that sounded close to his language.

"Hey!" Dean snapped his fingers in front of Castiel's face. "Don't speak words I can't understand."

Castiel shook his head. " _Kakoy krasavets, no tak glupo._ "

"Speak the trade language!" Dean growled as he grabbed the bottle and poured himself more to drink. He wasn't going to let this man show him up with drinking.

" _YA mog by skazat' chto-nibud' dlya vas, i vy ne znayete..."_ Castiel sighed. " _YA mog by govorit' o tom, kak sil'no ya khochu vzyat' tebya v moyey kayute, ili, kak sil'no ya khochu tebya na koleni…_ "

Dean had no idea what Castiel was saying but he had a look on his face that Dean could only say was predatory. He felt warmth flood south as he realized what the look was. Lust. Pure lust. He thought back to what the prisoners said and he wondered if they had been true.

"Sir...can I ask you a question?" Dean asked finishing the glass with a wince. Castiel nodded, but he didn't stop staring at Dean. "Sir...the prisoners called you...a mandrake. Is this true? That you prefer the company of men instead of women?"

Castiel sighed and finally dropped his gaze. He nodded slowly, almost feeling ashamed of such a secret. He wasn't proud that most of the upper class knew his secret, but there wasn't anything he could do about it. He had rejected all the women his parent's had tried to marry off to him but he had rejected all.

"Yes Dean. I do." He finally said looking back to Dean.

Dean leaned back and stared for a few seconds. Castiel knew that Dean would probably think down on him, that he would tell everyone. If he did it would be easy to dismiss it as the revenge of a fired first mate.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Dean...you wouldn't understand. You come here and look for women because why? You enjoy being with that form, with the softness and gentleness." Castiel looked to the table and pursed his lips thinking.

"I enjoy men for the opposite reason. I don't have to settle down and make love with a man if I don't want to. A quick affair and I am gone on my ship." Castiel explained looking away.

"I do the same with the women of the towns I visit. You aren't that different." Dean explained.

"Yes...but you are expected to settle down, have children. I have no such expectations." Castiel waved Dean off. "I enjoy meaningless sexual encounters with the fine young sailors I meet."

"So do I." Dean said. "You and I aren't so different Castiel. I...even find a few men just as attractive as women." Castiel was glad to hear this, at least he knew Dean wasn't against the idea.

"Except I..." Castiel paused and laughed. "I want to...form a purely sexual relationship with one of my sailors." Castiel waved his hand dismissively.

"Which one?" Dean wondered which one of his men Castiel could be attracted to, but the look he had given him earlier already gave him an idea of who it was.

Castiel didn't say anything and Dean jumped when he felt Castiel's leg in between his own. Panic began to set in, and even though Dean may of thought about it he was in no way ready for this. He stood up suddenly and rushed out as fast as he could, Castiel on his tail. The men in the bar watched them leave before turning back to their drinks.

Dean ran down an alley hoping to escape Castiel, but the captain was fast. Dean was grabbed but he slipped and fell down onto the ground. He flipped over just in time for Castiel to pin him to the ground, his hands holding his arms down and a leg in between his legs once more. Dean's breath hitched as Castiel brought his knee up further to his groin.

"S-stop!" Dean shouted pushing Castiel back.

Castiel stopped but he didn't get off Dean. He looked at him in confusion before it slowly dawned on him. He lowered his head and chuckled, although it was humorless. Of course, just his luck. He moved his arms back to rest beside Dean's sides, under his out stretched arms.

"You're a virgin aren't you?" Castiel frowned.

Dean nodded slowly and clutched at Castiel's arms. He wasn't sure if Castiel was the type to take someone without their permission, he didn't want to believe he would but the world was filled with horrible people and Dean could never be sure. He was ready to claw and fight his way out of Castiel's grasp when the older man sat back, still over Dean but no longer pushing him to the ground. He moved his leg and Dean could breath easy.

" _Der'mo_..." Castiel stood up and stepped back away from Dean a few paces.

Dean scrambled to his feet and glared at Castiel, his fists clenched and his body stiff ready to fight. He wasn't sure what Castiel would do, maybe kill him or fire him. He needed to keep his promise to his men, and he couldn't lose this job.

"Do you want to?" Castiel suddenly asked and this caught Dean off guard.

"Do...what?" Dean asked, his body relaxing as he tried to identify what Castiel was suggesting.

"Sleep with me?"

Dean blinked in surprise and he stood there in silence. He hadn't thought about it in too much detail. Sure he thought about it in passing, but it was more of Castiel was a good looking man and nothing more. He wondered if he wanted to have his first time with another man to be with Castiel, and this brought new fears but excitement into his mind.

Slowly he nodded and Castiel couldn't help the smile on his face. The older man stepped closer to Dean and they both stared at each other. Dean kept his gaze even though he felt a feeling of shyness come over him. It was unusual for him to feel this way, but Castiel was very intimidating even though Dean was taller.

"This doesn't mean I don't think you are a dick." Dean suddenly blurted and Castiel laughed.

"Trust me, for me it's a decision between fucking you and throwing you to the sharks." Castiel growled grabbing Dean's arm and yanking him forward.

Dean yelled out as their chests brushed and he let out a shuddering breath as Castiel's lips were inches from his own. He had never even kissed a man before, and the air grew heavy and he felt light headed. Just as he wondered if perhaps things were moving too fast Castiel closed the space and was kissing him. He grabbed at Castiel's uniform in shock, but he gave in seconds later.

Castiel's lips were rough, chapped and they worked expertly against Deans, the younger man trying to keep up with the sudden roughness of the kiss. It took Dean a second but his experience with women kicked in finally and he grabbed the back of Castiel's head, wrapping his fingers in his hair. It was just like the women Dean had slept with before but with differences, mainly the rough scraping of Castiel's stubble against his own. But Dean didn't mind it, the feeling felt right to him.

He barely made a noise as Castiel deepened the kiss, invading his mouth and tasting every part of it. Castiel finally let go off his arm but used that arm to pull Dean up against his own body. Dean used his free hand to try and grab anywhere on Castiel, but finally settled on his shoulder. There was no sound other than the noisy patrons of the bar down the alley and Dean's small moans that he prayed no one heard.

Dean gasped for air as Castiel pulled away, leaving both men panting. Dean was still pressed up against Castiel's body and he moved trying to pull away but stopped when he realized the state Castiel was in. His face burned when Castiel finally let him go, the younger man embarrassed that he had caused such a reaction in Castiel from just a kiss. It was then he realized that he himself was half hard and he quickly pulled his shirt down to cover the obvious bulge in his trousers.

Castiel let out a small chuckle and nodded to the entrance of the alley. "We should go back to the ship." He remarked.

Dean glared at him and moved passed him towards the ship, pushing him out of the way as he did. Castiel licked his lips as he followed. He really did enjoy how defiant and feisty Dean was, something he wasn't used to. Most of his previous partners had always been so submissive, pretty much begging for Castiel. Most were young sailors who threw themselves at any handsome Government sailor, many easily excitable by the idea of bedding a high ranking official. Dean was different however, and Castiel could tell that he wasn't going to be so submissive in bed. He was ready for the challenge though.

Sneaking onto the ship was easy, most of the men were asleep or partying and Dean was sure not to disturb any of them when he led Castiel into the captains quarters. As soon as the door was closed he was shoved up against the wall, Castiel's hand between his legs palming at his erection. Dean let out a moan of surprise and tried closing his legs, but Castiel held one in place with his other hand.

Dean gasped as Castiel flipped him around only to shove his hand down Dean's pants. Dean grabbed his wrist planning on pushing the hand away but he found himself pushing it down, begging for more. Castiel panted in Dean's ear as he rutted against Dean's back end. He finally removed his hand and pulled Dean's pants down, letting them drop to the taller mans ankles.

Dean hissed at the cold air hitting his freed erection, but this quickly turned to a moan when Castiel began stroking him. His breath hitched as he felt Castiel rutting against him, his own pants being the only barrier between Dean's bare skin and the other man's cock. Dean whimpered at the thought of that and he pushed his ass back against Castiel's crotch.

"Easy there." Castiel laughed. "We will get to that." He whispered letting go of Dean.

Dean stood there staring at Castiel as he slowly undressed, circling around the room. Dean knew he was doing this on purpose but he didn't say anything and just watched. Castiel worked off his jacket and threw it in it's normal place on the chair. Next was the sword, it clattered on the floor, Castiel not caring at this point. He pulled off his shirt and threw it aside.

It was then that Dean finally saw all of the ink work littering Castiel's back and arms, and even parts of his chest. He took a minute to look over the artwork and he stepped forward to touch the covered skin. Castiel paused at his belt when he felt Dean's gentle, lingering fingers on his tattoos. He gritted his teeth, not wanting this time to be ruined by any form of soft intimacy. He grabbed Dean's hand and pushed him away.

"No." He growled shoving Dean onto his bed.

Dean realized this was a signal for him to stay there as he watched Castiel finally kick out of his pants. His eyes went immediately to Castiel's cock, his eyes widening when he realized exactly was what happening. It was all hitting him and he shifted uncomfortably. It wasn't that Castiel was too large, but he was a bit bigger than Dean and Dean wasn't a small man either. He really was unsure if anything that size could fit in him.

"I'm...not sure if that will work..." Dean said. Castiel raised an eyebrow and crawled over him, having to mentally remind himself that this was for fucking only, he wouldn't allow him to touch Dean lovingly.

"Trust me." Castiel searched around his bookshelf beside the bed, finding a small bottle of liquid tucked between two books.

Dean sat up once Castiel was sitting back on his legs and looked at the bottle in interest. Castiel didn't hesitate to open the bottle and pour a little of the oily liquid onto his fingers. He set the bottle down on the floor and pushed Dean back down on his back, lifting his legs up to gain access to his entrance. Dean flushed red when he realized what the liquid was for and he grabbed onto Castiel just as the older man pressed a slick finger into him.

He gasped from the intrusion, although it wasn't a new sensation, he had often used his fingers on himself when masturbating. He was surprised by how roughly Castiel was prepping him, quickly adding a second and third finger every few minutes. Dean found himself trying to rock back on the intrusion but Castiel held his hips with his free hand.

When Castiel finally removed his fingers Dean let out a small whine but his disappointment was replaced when Castiel coated his erection with the same oily liquid. He kept his legs up but he grabbed at the bedding, shifting uncertainly. He looked up to Castiel as he settled back between his legs. Dean's heart raced as he felt the tip of Castiel's cock brush against his prepped entrance and he wondered if he could really go through with this. He knew it was too late now, he had never been so close to finally experiencing what he wanted and he wasn't going to let a few nerves stop this, even if it was with a man he loathed.

As Castiel slowly thrust into him, Dean grabbed onto Castiel as he didn't stop until he was fully seated inside Dean. The younger sailor gasped in pain, his nails digging into Castiel's shoulders. Castiel didn't mind the pain, and he waited until he felt Dean's grasp loosen and he gave a gentle thrust to test if Dean was okay.

Dean let out a small moan and Castiel took this as the okay to continue. He began to thrust slowly, Dean gasping and moaning quietly each time Castiel was fully inside him. He opened his eyes to stare up to Castiel who seemed to be focusing on the bed beside Dean's head, instead of on Dean. For some reason, he felt offended by the fact Castiel wouldn't even look at him while they had sex so he grabbed the back of Castiel's head and forced him to stare at him.

Castiel's breath seemed to be knocked out of him as he watched every small reactions that came across Dean's face. He had his head pushed back against the pillows, his mouth open slightly as he quietly moaned. He stared up at Castiel with heavy lidded eyes, pleasure clouding his mind. Just as Castiel hit his prostate he threw his head back more and moaned lewdly.

Castiel continued at a fast pace hitting Dean's prostate over and over. Each time Dean's moans grew louder. Castiel wondered if any of his men could hear him, but most were probably passed out from their drinking. He would silence any questions in the morning, he didn't want to ruin Dean's reputation among his men. He may hate Dean, but he wasn't going to allow him to be hated by his own men, he wasn't completely a bastard.

Dean felt the familiar feeling of his approaching orgasm, panting as he tried to stave it off. Castiel seemed to have other ideas as he reached between them and grabbed the sailor's cock. He pumped him in time with his thrusts.

Dean didn't last much longer and before long he was coming onto both of their stomachs and chests. "Castiel!" He screamed, his body shaking. This was different than times with women, and he nearly blacked out from the new combined pleasure from the stimulation of both his prostate and cock.

Castiel followed soon after, although his release was quieter. Dean winced at the strange feeling of Castiel coming inside of him, although it wasn't bad. He laid back as Castiel buried his face into his neck, both men trying to catch their breath.

Dean had always thought his first time with a man would be amazing, beyond words. But this had been...nice. There was something missing though, but he didn't know what. It felt that there wasn't enough emotion between them, it was just a business exchange. Dean frowned and after a few minutes of coming down from his orgasm high he pushed Castiel off him.

Castiel sat up and stared at him in confusion. Dean couldn't even look at him, and he got up to grab his clothing but nearly fell when pain shot up his spine. He grabbed at the bed and groaned. Castiel let out an amused laugh which made Dean turn to glare at him.

"Having problems? It's best if you rest, I didn't go too hard on you but still I may have been a little too fast." Castiel shrugged stretching on the bed.

Dean pulled himself back up on the bed and looked him over. Castiel noticed the glances and he stretched out further, his body covered in sweat and Dean's come. Dean turned away when he noticed this, he really hoped Castiel would clean himself up.

When he thought he could handle it he stood up, stumbled to his clothing and dressed without looking to Castiel. He could still feel the cold blue eyes on his back but he didn't say a single thing as he left the room, his hatred still swirling around his mind. Yet there was something else. The thing that had been missing from their night...other emotions. Dean shook his head, maybe he just wasn't that into men as he thought.

The town was quiet, it had been for the last two days. Sam pulled his jacket up closer to his face, the young teen looking around. The town was grayed, dark almost and all the citizens could feel that something was coming. Something none of them wanted to talk about. He turned to the large factory that loomed over him and he sighed. He could hear the steam and cogs working even on the street. He didn't want to work but he needed money as his brother hadn't sent him any from his job. In fact Sam hadn't heard from his brother in a while.

"Excuse me...I need a job." Sam asked a worker that he found as he entered. The man looked him up and down and sighed.

"How old are you son?"

"Thirteen."

The man hesitated before shrugging. "You aren't the youngest. The factory owner is up in his office..." He pointed up to a small office that looked over several machines.

Sam thanked the man and nearly ran up the stairs. He was excited that perhaps he would have a job and he could finally pay back his brother but his smile fell when he saw who was in the office. He nearly left but the man in the office waved him in, a smile spread across his pudgy face. Everyone in town knew of this man, but Sam didn't know he worked here.

Fergus Crowley was the mans name. He had expensive taste and he was from the neighboring country. He sat at his desk, an ornate oak wood desk with a fine dark finish and gold decorations along the edges. The back had an elaborate gold and bronze design, something Sam had never seen before. His entire town were poor, so this was new to him.

"What do you want?" Crowley asked setting his whiskey filled glass down on his desk with a loud thump. Sam winced at the loud sound and he shook his head.

"I want a job sir."

"Aren't you a little young? Aren't you in school?" Crowley asked even though both of them knew he had children as young as nine working in his factory. It was a fact of life for the youth, often having to get a job to help pay for food for their family if their father's never returned from the sea.

"I am...but I don't have any family. I mean...I do...but my brother is at sea." Sam explained. Crowley nodded and smiled.

"Well, I'm not just an employer...I also give loans. If you need money now I-"

"No!" Sam interrupted. He heard of these 'loans'. Often time family's would take loans out and many years later someone in the family would go missing, or a string of bad luck would follow them. Sam didn't want this to happen. "I just want to work, sir."

Crowley didn't seem happy with this answer but he leaned back in his chair and nodded. "Very well. We need to fill a few positions anyways..."

Sam smiled, relieved. He didn't have to deal with the worry that he would not be able to eat, that he wouldn't have to eat Bobby's limited food amount. He sighed and looked out to the factory, he hoped it was the right decision. It was only temporary, only until he was old enough to follow in his brother's footsteps and leave this town for the seas.

 **A/N Translate -**

 **Kakoy krasavets, no tak glupo** – What a handsome man, but so stupid.

 **YA mog by skazat' chto-nibud' dlya vas, i vy ne znayete…** \- I could say anything to you and you wouldn't know…

 **YA mog by govorit' o tom, kak sil'no ya khochu vzyat' tebya v moyey kayute, ili, kak sil'no ya khochu tebya na koleni…** \- I could talk about how much I want to take you in my cabin, or how much I want you on your knees…

 **Der'mo** \- shit


	5. Chapter 5

Dean stared out in the ocean, his thoughts elsewhere than what had happened a few days earlier. He hadn't spoken to Castiel since their time together, in fact he had avoided Castiel as much as he could. It was hard, seeing as he was supposed to be Castiel's right hand man but he couldn't face what they had done just yet. It wasn't that he hadn't enjoyed it...he had enjoyed his time with Castiel, the man was skilled and Dean wouldn't mind making it a lasting relationship but...he wasn't sure.

He wondered if he could just keep pretending that nothing had happened. Did any of the crew suspect? He prayed not. He didn't need that to be his defining feature, he didn't need the hatred towards him from the very men he had worked for years with. He knew all he could do was keep ignoring Castiel and just do his work. Dean turned to see Castiel just come up from below deck and he felt his emotions swirl around him. He needed to figure out what he was feeling before talking to the captain again.

Ignoring Castiel, Dean stormed passed him as a crew member yelled out for him. He didn't even make eye contact with him as he passed, but he could feel Castiel's eyes on him. He tried to ignore it the best he could as he approached the man who was looking out to the sea. He was worried for a second that perhaps this man had seen another ship, but if that had been the case the lookout in the crows nest would of seen it first and shouted out.

Looking over the side Dean frowned when he realized what the man had been looking at. They were far south in warmer climates which meant sharks. They had seen several already but this time they was accompanied by blood in the water. Dean figured it must be a marine animals and was about to yell at the crew member for wasting his time when he saw it in the water. A human arm. He had a second to yell out for Castiel before a large shark devoured it.

Castiel rushed over to find the blood and Dean quickly pointed out the arm that now had a chunk missing from it. He swore under his breath and turned to his men yelling out orders. He turned back to the water with a disgusted look on his face. He took a deep breath and mumbled under his breath before turning to Dean.

"Tell your men we need to see if there was a wreck somewhere near here. We need to be careful we are entering dangerous water. It's going to be shallow soon and possibly rocks. We'll send out a smaller boat to search closer to the shores." Castiel explained in a rush before running off.

Dean repeated this information to his men and soon the entire deck was alive with men yelling and rushing about. Dean tried to keep his thoughts to the current situation, and he too was on lookout for any possible sign of a shipwreck. He wasn't sure what would happen if they found it, or if they found any survivors. They didn't even know if the survivors would be pirates or Government paid sailors. Dean wondered if Castiel would take them on board or kill them outright and take any cargo they could salvage. It didn't help that a low fog was settling in and he knew they needed to find the men if they were alive soon before it became impossible to see.

Somehow Dean could see Castiel being that cruel. He kept his eye on Castiel and rushed around making sure he was the first one to see any of the men before Castiel if there was any survivors. He couldn't risk it. Eventually Dean realized that perhaps they wouldn't find anything and maybe it was the remains of someone who had been thrown overboard by another passing ship, but even that didn't sit well with him.

Of course when the time was for them to send men out closer to shore to search for survivors, Dean was one of the men chosen. He could only send a glare to Castiel but was even more enraged to find out that Castiel would be joining him on the ship and would be leaving one of his most trusted men to watch the boat behind. Dean didn't like the idea of having them both leave so he ordered Benny to stay and be the second in command.

Two other men joined them as they left from the boat towards the shoreline. Dean was the first to row with another man, Castiel just sat there with his arms crossed and staring at Dean. The pirate prayed that Castiel wouldn't talk to him about what had happened right then, especially with the other men on the boat. But luck really wasn't on his side that day as a small smile grew on Castiel's face and Dean knew he was about to bring up what he didn't want to talk about.

"You have been avoiding me Dean. I didn't think I was that bad." Castiel said in a tone that made it seem like they were the only two people there. He acted like they were just talking, privately; not on their way to find imaginary survivors of an imaginary ship surrounded by two of their men. All Dean could do was stare at him.

"You...are angry? Is that it?" Castiel asked his eyebrows furrowing. Dean looked away and slowly shook his head.

He could feel the other two men staring at them. He couldn't just tell Castiel that it wasn't that he was angry, even though he was a little, he couldn't say it was more than that. He was afraid to say that he might want more from Castiel, that he had some kind of feeling for him. It wasn't much, but he knew if he didn't do something to extinguish the spark it would end up in a full flame.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." Dean growled.

Castiel was about to say something but was cut off by one of the men pointing out something in the water. The other three men looked over to see another body laying in the water, dead but not eaten by sharks yet. Dean didn't like this at all but one look from Castiel told him they needed to keep rowing. They all stared at the body as they passed it, they knew it would be eaten soon anyways.

As they approached the shore, they could finally see debris floating in the shallow water. Dean had to steer the boat to avoid a large chunk of wood sticking out of the water, but he couldn't tell what part of the ship it had been. Every man on the boat was quiet, no one could make a sound. It was as if all the sound in the world had been taken out except the splash of the boat in the water. Dean couldn't even tell if any of them were breathing or not. The fog had gotten thicker and he could only see a few feet past the edge of the boat.

It got only worst as they finally saw the ship. She wasn't too large, but it was obvious that she had been a pirate's ship. It was also obvious that something had happened to her, but just looking at it they couldn't tell. She appeared out of the fog like a bad omen, and every fiber in Dean's body was telling him to turn back. Castiel however was still in charge and he just looked ahead without speaking a word.

The other two men looked between themselves out of nervousness, but didn't say anything either. Dean was afraid to speak, afraid the fog and silence would take his voice before it could be carried to their ears. The ship however made a noise, a low creaking and to any of the superstitious type it would almost sound like the moans of her ghosts.

Dean looked to Castiel who snapped his fingers to make him stop rowing. He didn't seem to want to speak and soon Dean knew why. The sound of splashing continued even after the boat came to a stop. It came from near the ship but soon it too stopped. One of the men yelled out as a large shadow moved in the water below them.

Dean grabbed the man and pulled him down, covering his mouth to silence him. He prayed the boat moving hadn't drawn it's attention to them. Dean watched it as it moved below them and then passed. It was large whatever it was, but he couldn't make out any fins or a tail. Just a large mass. He looked up to Castiel who held onto the edge of the boat, his eyes wide.

"We need to get back now." Dean growled, leaning close to Castiel.

He shook his head and narrowed his eyes as he looked up to the large shipwreck. He motioned for Dean to stay quiet and to continue rowing. Dean didn't argue, but under his breath he swore at Castiel in his native tongue. He didn't like any of the mans decisions, and if they died it would be the captains fault. He turned to look at the ship, and stopped once he could touch the side. There was a large hole in the side that he could see, just big enough for them to fit through if they left the rowboat. Dean turned back to Castiel to see what he thought and he just nodded his head.

"Dean and I will go in. You two stay here." Castiel ordered.

Both men held onto the ships side as Dean and Castiel got off, one at a time. There was some jagged wood sticking out allowing Dean to step onto it and into the ship. Castiel followed soon after, pushing him along a bit. Dean stumbled a bit, trying to find his footing. Castiel had his hand on his sword and he looked into the darkness.

A low moan could be heard from further down and Dean really was tempted to turn back now, he didn't care what Castiel would say. But Castiel was blocking his way and he knew that the only way to go was forward into the darkness and towards the noise. He could only hope that the men in the boat would be okay especially with whatever was out in the water. He still wasn't sure how a creature could of brought down the boat and he hoped it didn't continue towards their own ship.


	6. Chapter 6

The way was lit by scattered holes in the hull, obviously made by something big and sharp. Wind whistled through the holes and the wood creaked eerily with each step. Dean was worried that the creature they had seen before would be back to finish the job if it found out they were in there. He was starting to wonder why Castiel had decided to join him. It wasn't that Dean couldn't handle this, it was a simple search and rescue; it had been before the discovery of that creature in the water.

"Dean...I really don't want our men to find out about us, but if you insist on ignoring me I will take drastic measures." Castiel said as they walked along the inside hull, stepping over debris and both men being careful not to trip.

Dean only rolled his eyes and kept inching along ahead of Castiel. He really didn't want to get into this while they were stumbling along a barely visible corridor. He really couldn't even imagine what 'drastic measures' meant, he knew Castiel had an image to uphold just as much as he did if not more. It wasn't like Castiel was going to make out with him in front of their men, he couldn't risk that; although the thought did make Dean chuckle under his breath a bit.

Castiel sighed seeing that Dean had called his bluff and he followed behind silently. The ship wreckage swayed a little in the water, causing both men to grab at the walls in case it decided to sink completely. Dean worried that maybe it was the creature back to push the boat into the water more. He looked back to Castiel who was staring past him. He turned confused to see a man staring at them wide eyed.

The man turned to look down the way he had come, around a corner. He took a step back, almost as if he had seen something before racing the other way, down a broken path and away from their view.

"Hey!" Dean didn't even hesitate as he stepped along the small path as fast as he could to get to where the man had gone.

Castiel grabbed Dean and pulled him to the ships wall, covering his mouth as he did so. Dean struggled with Castiel a little, terrified at why Castiel had decided to manhandle him. He was about to ask what the hell was his deal when Castiel pulled his hand away but fell silent when Castiel pressed a dagger up to his throat. Dean wondered if this was how he was going to die, if Castiel was going to murder him here and leave him for whatever was in the ship.

"Be quiet." Castiel hissed.

Dean was thinking on the best way to attack when he heard splashing near where the man had been. At first Dean thought maybe it was the man they had seen coming back but he was confused when he saw it was a different man. He had been surprised that there was a single survivor on the boat, but two...however this man wasn't walking right, his jerking movements gave Dean a sick crawling feeling.

The man seemed like he was struggling to walk even though the walkway wasn't flooded that bad. His upper body moved separately than his lower body, it jerked in the opposite direction than his legs and he swayed with each movement. His eyes were glazed over as if he was blind and his mouth was ajar. A strange black liquid seemed to be seeping from his mouth and it dribbled down his chin to the watery boards below his feet.

Dean didn't like how he looked and he was glad that Castiel had grabbed him, although the knife had been a bit much. Both men watched as the man staggered passed them, not turning to look at them. Dean wondered if perhaps the man couldn't see but he wasn't going to test that theory. He wasn't sure what was wrong with the man but it was nothing he wanted to deal with he was sure.

As soon as the man had turned the corner Castiel let go of Dean. He stumbled away from Castiel and looked around the now empty area. Castiel stepped away from the wall as well, sheathing the dagger. He stayed stoic, his face not showing any sign of distress. He grabbed Dean's arm and steered him towards where the first man had run off to. Dean wrenched his arm away from Castiel and tried to hide how shaken he was due to what he had just seen.

"What the hell was that?" Dean finally asked looking over his shoulder to make sure the man wasn't there.

"I don't know." Castiel stated. He didn't seem too upset about what he had seen but Dean still wasn't sure if the man felt anything anyways.

"Shouldn't we leave? I don't think there is anything of value here." Dean said jumping a little when he heard a creak.

"There is something here. I can feel it."

Dean could tell that Castiel didn't want to argue about this anymore by his tone. He followed behind quietly, ignoring the warnings going through his mind. He knew this was a bad idea, but he couldn't argue with Castiel. He knew the man was dead set on finding whatever he thought was in the ship. Dean's heart raced as he heard a splashing coming from behind them. He turned to see the strange walking man staring at them, his once glazed over eyes staring right into theirs.

Dean's heart sank as he could only compare the look the man was giving them to a wild dog, eyes wide and teeth bared. The man breathed heavily, black liquid and chunks spitting out from between his teeth with each huff. His eyes focused on Castiel who pushed passed Dean, placing himself between Dean and the man. Dean looked to Castiel in confusion, if anything he should be the one between them, he was larger and stronger than Castiel.

Dean didn't have long to think about this before the strange man lunged at Castiel, snarling and screaming. Castiel's cold, stone expression cracked as he yelled out in surprise. He hadn't been expecting the man to attack, if he had he would have had them run. He didn't know what kind of disease this man had but he really didn't want to catch it.

"Dean, run!" Castiel yelled as he tried to grab for either his sword or dagger.

Dean couldn't move. He stood there staring at the scene, unsure what to do. He didn't want to try and attack the man in case he accidentally harmed Castiel. His hesitation didn't go unnoticed by Castiel who was trying to keep the feral man from biting at him.

" _Zapusk glupyy mal'chik!"_ Castiel yelled. Dean could tell this was an order even if he didn't know what he was saying.

Castiel focused on the man trying to bite and scratch at him. He placed his hands on the mans face, pushing the foul mouth away from his own face. The man snapped his teeth at Castiel, but the dark haired man shoved him off with one final push. He fell back snarling and flailing in the water, but it gave Castiel enough time to grab his dagger and slash the mans throat. The man didn't stop moving until Castiel had nearly severed his head with the sharp blade.

Dean stood there, frozen in terror. He had never seen someone keep moving and fighting past getting their throat cut. The man was almost inhuman...he had acted more like a dog than a man. Dean looked to Castiel to see if he was okay, and when he saw him struggling to get up he rushed over to help him up, worried he had been harmed.

Castiel grabbed onto Dean as he stumbled a bit. "Hey...are you alright?" Dean asked.

It took a few seconds but Castiel finally nodded and pushed off of Dean, standing on his own. He gave Dean a single cold look before looking down at the dead man. He shook his head at the corpse and he walked back to area they had been before. Dean could tell that Castiel was acting odd but he didn't say anything. He knew there was something wrong when Castiel didn't wish to explore the ship further, it was such a sudden change.

Dean looked back at the dead man before following Castiel. He tried to fight back the unease he felt with Castiel. Once he saw the opening to the outside he rushed past Castiel and smiled seeing the men still waiting in the boat. He climbed into the small boat and sat down, taking a deep breath as he tried to calm his nerves. Castiel followed soon after and sat down across from Dean, but he still didn't look at him. In fact Castiel didn't look at any of the men, and eventually it was up to Dean to order the men to take them back to the ship.

The men in the boat stared at Castiel and then Dean, but none of them said anything. Dean could only wonder what they thought. If anything they might be thinking something had happened between the two men in the ship. Dean however was more worried about why Castiel was acting like this. He wondered if perhaps Castiel had come in contact with whatever disease had riddled that poor man. He noticed Castiel held something in his hand but it was too small for him to see and he gave up due to the poor lighting.

 **A/N -**

 _Zapusk glupyy mal'chik -_ Run you stupid boy


End file.
